Tasty Treasury
Not to be confused with Tasty Treasure, a mobile feature. - | characters = Genie Jellybeanie | champion = Treasure Popper | new = in | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Easy | previous = Caramel Keep | next = Luscious Lagoon }} Story Before episode: Tiffi finds a treasure chest. After episode: Tiffi opens a treasure chest by using her key. Then Genie Jellybeanie appears from the chest and he gives a treasure map to her. New things Technically, nothing new is added, but this episode features a few things that have not been seen in previous episodes: *Candy frog in sugar chests appear on the board for the first time in level 1017. Levels Almost every levels in this episode are rated easy-somewhat easy. It contains three medium-somewhat hard levels: , , and and one very hard level: . This episode is much easier than the previous episode, Caramel Keep. Gallery Story= Ep69before.png|Before story Ep69after.png|After story Tasty Treasury-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Tasty Treasury-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) EP69 Story 2.png |-| Levels= Level 1011 Reality V3.png|Level 1011 - |link=Level 1011 Level 1012 Reality before.png|Level 1012 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1012 Level 1012 Reality after.png|Level 1012 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1012 Level 1013 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1013 - |link=Level 1013 Level 1014 Reality.png|Level 1014 - |link=Level 1014 Level 1015 Reality before.png|Level 1015 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1015 Level 1015 Reality after.png|Level 1015 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1015 Level 1016 Reality.png|Level 1016 - |link=Level 1016 Level 1017 Reality.png|Level 1017 - |link=Level 1017 Level 1018 Reality.png|Level 1018 - |link=Level 1018 Level 1019 Reality.png|Level 1019 - |link=Level 1019 Level 1020 Reality.png|Level 1020 - |link=Level 1020 Level 1021 Reality.png|Level 1021 - |link=Level 1021 Level 1022 Reality.png|Level 1022 - |link=Level 1022 Level 1023 Reality.png|Level 1023 - |link=Level 1023 Level 1024 Reality.png|Level 1024 - |link=Level 1024 Level 1025 Reality New.png|Level 1025 - |link=Level 1025 |-| Champion title= Treasure Popper.png|Champion title|link=Treasure Popper Episode 69 completed! Mobile.png|Episode 69 completed! |-| Icon= Tastytreasury.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the last episode ever released with a cutscene. All further episodes's cutscenes are completely static. *The episode pathway is almost similar to the one in Crumbly Coast. *This episode resembles Truffle Terrace in many ways. First, both episodes have a green banner/pathway. Second, both words of both episodes start with "T" but do not have alliteration. Third, both have 10 jelly levels and just one candy order order level. Fourth, both feature candy frogs in new ways for the first time (Truffle Terrace has a candy frog in chocolate, this episode has a candy frog in a sugar chest), and finally, both episodes end with "9" (Truffle Terrace is the 59th episode, this episode is the 69th). However, for the episode difficulty, this episode is much easier than Truffle Terrace. *The background is similar to the one in Cherry Chateau's, but the walls are yellow instead of blue. It is likely that this episode takes place around Cherry Chateau. *If you look at the background closely, Odus can be seen in the window. *The chest where Genie Jellybeanie pops out is reused in the Tasty Treasure feature on mobile. *On mobile, the game background shows Genie already holding the treasure map. *After finishing the episode on web version, the Genie holds a key instead of a treasure map on the pathway. *This is the sixth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This episode continues the trend of having no text in its story. It is the 26th episode in this trend. *This episode has no cake bombs and regular icing. *This episode also continues the trend of having nothing new introduced. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes and UFOs. *All the ingredients levels in this episode are not problematic. *The pathway in web version is completely different from the mobile version (similar to the one in Fudge Fjord). *This episode was released exactly two years after the release of Polkapalooza. *The release date of this episode coincides with "Father's Day" and "World Day to Combat Desertification and Drought" (June 17). Category:World finales Category:World Thirteen Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Reality episodes Category:Somewhat easy episodes